Shyness and Courage
by Ash Berlitz
Summary: Ash and Dawn are too shy to express their feelings for one another, how will they gather the courage to do so? Read to find out! A pearlshipping fanfic.
1. Tranquility

**Hello, guys! First fan fiction I made, and I always put my full effort into my first fan fiction. I believe I'm an experienced writer, I have been writing comics and internet stories for 4 years. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Ash Ketchum – 16 years old.

Dawn Berlitz – 15 years old.

Brock – 24 years old.

* * *

 **(ASH'S POV)**

Me, Dawn and Brock have stopped at a nearby Pokémon center to take a rest. Dawn has been training efficiently for her contests and I have been training hard preparing for his next gym battle. The time right now is 1:21 PM, this gives me enough time to do anything I want.

I lay down exhausted on the smooth and comfy coach the Pokémon center offers. "Ah, it feels so good to relax and kick back!" Brock then looks at Ash like he has no idea why Ash is exhausted.

"Ash, how come you are exhausted? All you have been doing is walking for 3 minutes." Brock says, confused.

"Well, I was exhausted about something." Man, I'm making no sense now, stupid me.

"What is that something?"

"Oh, I probably was tired of doing a lot of Pokémon training." I look at my Pokémon team outside.

"Ah, I see." Brock says standing at ease. "How about you spend some time with them?"

"Sure." I shrugged and went off to check my Pokémon until I realized by the left-hand corner that Dawn was playing with her and my Pokémon. I see my hand sweating already!

"Hey, Ash! Nothing like playing tag with the Pokémon. I see they want to play some games with us." Dawn said, smiling at Ash.

Jesus, she tampers with my internal organs in a good way when she smiles like that. "Hey Dawn, I wonder what else can we do while we still have a few hours to rest."

"How about we play a game with our Pokémon!" Dawn said, excitedly.

The Pokémon are seen like they are wanting to play a game so badly. Pikachu then hops on my shoulder and points to a field full of flowers.

"Uh, a game over there? Sure…" I was thinking, why over there?

When the gang reached the site, I saw they were fascinated by the great beauty of the flowers, some of the Pokémon were smirking towards me and I even saw them smirking towards dawn. I noticed this and thought that they want us to fall in love? I didn't believe it; I just shrugged to play the game of tag.

 **(DAWN'S POV)**

I am the tagger, all of the Pokémon has gone to hide, including Ash. Brock is busy preparing a great meal. Probably out asking girls to date him. I'm ready to find them all.

Great, why do I always have to be the tagger? I was frustrated a bit.

After 30 minutes, Dawn has managed to tag all of the Pokémon. Tagged people become taggers too. They all begin to search for the last person; Ash Ketchum.

"Where the heck is Ash?"

The gang swayed their head left and right, showing that they do not know where he is. I eventually go further into the grass field where some caves are. I spot a red hat above a rock, I finally sighed in relief and begin to head straight for the rock.

"ASH, I FOUND YOU!" I said happily and somewhat, frustrated.

"Dang, and I thought I could win the game just by hiding in this spot." He said.

"Well, now let's go back and warn the gang that I found you!"

"Fine."

Dawn has told the gang that the game is over because; the last person was tagged. The gang went back to the Pokémon center to do one more activity which was lunch.

"Mmm! This food is so great, it already filled my stomach to a hundred percent!" Ash said, feeling full and happy. Typical Ash always enjoys food best. I seem to go blank, I am thinking if… Does Ash like me? I don't know. We have been traveling for a long time in the Sinnoh Region. Stop it, what am I thinking! Ash then looks at me, worriedly.

"Is something the matter dawn?"

"Oh nothing, I was thinking about Pokémon contests." I said while my cheeks are turning red. Hopefully, he will buy it.

We then finish our meal and we go to ask Nurse Joy if she can lend us a room for three. Until something unexpected happens.

"YOUR BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYES ARE BLUER THAN THE OCEAN, I CAN STARE AT YOUR FACE FOR ETERNITY AND K—AHHH." Brock receives a painful poison jab from Croagunk. I and Ash were embarrassed at the scene. Nurse Joy was embarrassed and then started chuckling. She gave us the keys to our room in the Pokémon center.

I enter the room; I squeal to see how amazing it is! I go into the bathroom to change into my sleeping clothes. I finished and open the door for Ash to change into his sleeping clothes and do what he wants to do.

Something catches my eye, and I'm shocked. There are only two beds, each fit two people in them. I think Ash is going to sleep with brock. I'm afraid Brock may take up an entire bed, not meaning to call him fat; I chuckle. Well, I will take the right bed first!


	2. Confession

**(ASH'S POV)**

Okay, if I sleep with Brock I will be uncomfortable, if I sleep with Dawn, I will be comfortable. I don't know what to do if I sleep with Dawn she might feel uncomfortable. Come on Ash, this is not myself. I got to be myself. I decide to sleep with Dawn, she was immediately blushing. This is good I think; we watch some TV before sleeping. I look the other way while sleeping and she looks the other way. I feel like I'm about to explode just by sleeping with Dawn. It gave me so many butterflies in my stomach.

(ASH'S DREAM)

I am sitting on a branch, deep in the forest, there is a beautiful lake in front of me, I look to my left and see that Dawn is beside me.

"Hey, Ash." Dawn said.

"Oh hi, Dawn."

"Ash, I have something I really need to tell you and I want to get this off my chest."

Oh boy, is she doing what I think she is about to do?

"I love- "

(DREAM ENDED)

The alarm clock rings, I slowly open my eyes and I discover myself sleeping with my face looking at hers and her face looking at mine. We both fully got back to our senses, when we realized what we were doing, we almost fell off the bed. Me and Dawn instantly shot up from the bed.

I fumble with my words. "H- Hel- G- Good Morning Dawn! Sorry if I scared you."

"O- Good morning to you Ash, it's alright. Just an unexpected coincidence eh? Your face looks red Ash!" She begins to chuckle while blushing at the same time. Oh god, I pull down my hat to cover up my intense redness on my entire face. I have to say something!

"Uh, no! My face isn't red!" I should have probably not said that.

Dawn points towards a mirror and I see my entire face, not cheeks; my entire face red like I was blushing."

"That's because I was hot from the heater in this room!" I said, frustrated.

"Yeah, sure." She said, sarcastically.

We both get changed into our usual clothes and begin to eat the breakfast that Brock has prepared for us in the room. This day, I have not said anything about the food and just went off to do what's next.

I wonder about that dream I had last night, it was pretty fast I can assure myself that. But she said I love, I wonder who that person might be; me?

 **(BROCK'S POV)**

I have seen Ash and Dawn blushing towards each other quite a few times. I have an extremely likely scenario that those like each other. Not as a friend, something more than that. True love.

I'm going to plan something to get them together, both are shy to express their feelings for one another, I will do this the fun way. I will get all the Pokémon out to help me, lead them into the flower field once again and then get them all to push Dawn and Ash together to eventually make them express their true feelings.

I grab Ash and Dawn's poke balls and release all the Pokémon stored inside. "Hey, guys. I need your help with a plan. (I explain the plan)" They easily agreed and decided to set up in positions, now everything is set!

"Hey, Ash and Dawn. Let's go take a stroll through the forest."

The both of them said sure. We walk through the forest until we reach the flower field. We sit down, I begin to ask them questions.

"Hey, Dawn. Have you been enjoying the journey so far?"

"Well, yeah duh! I love this journey, we had a lot of fun adventures." She said happily.

"How about you Ash?" Dawn said.

"I like it, despite all the trouble we went through, it feels like this journey has been going on for years."

"Now I got a serious question, Do you like anybody?" I said, smirking.

"U- Uh- Umm, how am I supposed to answer that question?!" (Ash's mind) I'm way too shy to do this, I love her so much, but I fear rejection. UGGHH THIS IS DIFFICULT!

"Let's move on, Dawn, do you like anybody?"

"Why do you want to know?" (Dawn's mind) My true colors might be revealed; I have a massive fear that Ash might not feel the same! This is so hard to do!

"Because, I am curious." The entire gang of Pokémon surrounded Ash and Dawn, and all of the Pokémon had smirks on their face, including brock. I see Ash and Dawn blushing so hard, I think they know that everybody here knows that they both love each other, other words, they are waiting for them to spill the beans.

"Dawn, I have something to tell you." I am extremely sweaty and nervous.

"Sure, go ahead. I have something to tell you too." I begin to shake a bit.

"Dawn, you are my light, every time I look at you, I take an hour to go back into reality, I spend so much time thinking about how beautiful you look and how much you mean to me. Not only that, you give me the courage and support I need to win my gym battles, without you; I wouldn't have gotten these 7 badges. Your blue eyes, they match the beautiful colors of the morning blue skies. Whenever you smile, you give me a warm feeling inside my chest, it makes me feel secure, energetic and safe with you. Dawn, this is my way of saying that… I love you. You mean so much me, much more than my gym battles. I hope you feel the same."

"Oh my god, you actually love me? I never expected you to have such strong feelings for me! Ash, you are always there for me. When I am hurt, you are there for me, when I need support, you are there for me. When I need you the most, you are there. When I need help on something, you are right there. You are my world; without you, I probably would have not existed. You are the hero of my life, you render the darkness away and open a path full of light and protection. You lead me to success, we may argue a few times, but that never separates us forever. Ash, this is my way of saying; I love you too. And right now I want to kiss you."

Ash and Dawn begin to lean slowly, all of the Pokémon are awing at this romantic moment. Ash's lips soon met Dawn's lips. Their kiss begins soft and slowly, feeling each bit of their lips. Ash was caught by surprise when Dawn begins to crush her lips onto Ash's. Ash then responds back making the kiss even. It was Dawn's turn to be surprised, Ash begins to swirl his tongue inside Dawn's, Dawn caressing every touch of Ash's tongue inside her mouth, she then does the same. They both departed to catch their breath.

The gang begins to cheer loudly.

"Ash, I love you."

"I love you too, Dawn."

* * *

 **That ends the story! Hope you enjoyed! Please R &R.**


End file.
